


玻璃假面

by dimisa



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, hisoillu
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimisa/pseuds/dimisa





	玻璃假面

“啪嗒——啪嗒——”  
高跟鞋敲击在地面的声音回荡于整个封闭的空间里，满地的玻璃碎片闪烁着狰狞的棱角，一不小心就会在接触到的物体上留下不可磨灭的痕迹。来人随意的踩在碎玻璃上，对这些充满了攻击性的碎片视若无睹，甚至于连上头残存的念都不曾消除。  
明明没有光源，周围却明亮得仿佛暴露在阳光下，光线在无数的玻璃和镜子上折射，变换着角度令人眼花缭乱。  
“嗯~真是漂亮的颜色~♥”  
西索凑近了手边的镜子，看着上方被巨大的外力震碎的裂缝，一张英俊妖异的面孔在夹缝中展露出来，沾染了鲜血的手指在面孔的一侧涂涂抹抹，隔了会儿，才直起身，对着镜子左右查看了一番，似乎很满意自己的新作品。  
原本布满油彩的面孔大概因为方才的格斗的关系，沾染了不属于西索本身审美的痕迹，甚至于有些碎发落了下来，让他的发型有些不够完美。  
这比无趣的战斗本身还要让他觉得难以忍受。  
好在镜子挺多，碎了都无所谓，可以找到让他打理容貌的地方。  
用伸缩自如的爱整理好头发，顺便按照变化系不稳定的心情换了一个更适合现在的发型，缠在头发上的念甚至配合着周围闪烁不定的玻璃墙面换了一个更梦幻系的颜色。然后便是妆面了，虽然缺乏合适的用具，不过嘛，鲜血往往是更完美的颜料呢。  
手指在脸颊上留下边缘清晰的眼泪，位置精确的覆盖了原本的色调。另一边星星上原本的红色却被遮掩了光芒，这让西索有些为难。  
不过魔术师无所不能。  
沾染了血色的手指向另一面镜子探了过去，如幻觉又好似魔法，从镜子的另一边抓出一个人来。  
黑色的长发披散在肩上，苍白的面孔上一双如猫一般的大眼，没有焦距得盯着他。在看到西索面孔的一瞬间，又或许是他整个人被扯出镜子的刹那，钉子如同暴风雨似得袭来。锐气割破空气的声音充满了令人精神振奋的节奏，却没有一个能顺利落在西索身上。  
周围不知何时已经张开了念。口香糖一般的念力如同一张带着黏性的蜘蛛网，将所有的钉子都包裹起来，在下个瞬间毫不犹豫地反击回去。柔软的念被拉的细长，如同毫无威胁的线一般，顺着反击回去的钉子缠绕在长发杀手颈间绞紧了他的脖子，无声无息得将对方的脑袋给切割了下来。  
漂亮的头颅落在满是碎玻璃的地上发出清脆的撞击声，黑色的眼睛依旧睁的大大的，没有半点情绪波动的盯着白茫茫一片的走道顶上。黑色的油墨从连接脑袋和躯干的脖子里慢慢渗出来，将周围还在运转着的齿轮给染黑了。  
西索用另一只手的手指沾了点黑色的燃料，将另一边面颊上的星星给涂抹成黑色。这迷人的色调和记忆中那个人的眼睛一样的深邃冰冷，想到就让西索不由自主的激动起来。  
他顺手将依旧伫立在跟前的那残躯往后一推，重重地砸在他抓出这个人的玻璃镜面上。  
“哐当”一声之后，玻璃稀里哗啦碎了一地，厚厚碎玻璃如之前的那么多次一样，覆盖在倒在地上的残躯上，在白茫茫的光线下遮盖了满地的狼藉。  
西索毫不在意，高跟鞋依旧用稳定的节奏踩在这些高低不平的碎片上，随性地往前走去。

封闭的空间里无数错乱的通道彼此交错着，即便被打碎破坏，依旧会在念的控制下慢慢恢复。  
伊路迷从玻璃墙壁上抽回自己的钉子，计算着破墙而过的距离。  
这是他横向击碎的第十一条通道，根据脑内构建的立体地图，这个位置应该是他之前走的第四通道，记忆中应该是完全破损的，而现在，跟他刚刚走过的第十一通道一样，完全属于正常范畴。  
“看来是不能绕近路了。”  
黑发杀手随意撩开耳边垂下的长发，顺势避开后方飞来的扑克牌，手指拨动的瞬间，两枚钉子准确的将扑克拦截，另有一枚细小的针从扑克的间隙中穿过，钉入身后偷袭者的脑壳。  
他转身将那个余势未消的小丑一手挡住，捏着钉子的尾端在他头顶的位置扎了进去顺时针扭转，那高大的身形顿时便僵直在原地，轻而易举得被眼前人分解成各种零件散落一地。  
“看起来也没有什么特别的，不过能附着念来行动倒是挺有趣的。”  
伊路迷蹲在零件上，拨弄着一地的碎片，准确找出了其中的芯片，放入口袋。  
“卖给糜基应该价格不错。”  
充满了揍敌客家族长子责任感的长发杀手，用悄无声息的步伐跨入通道的另一头。依照方才打碎玻璃通道时候勾画出的迷宫地图，一边向着出口的方向前进，一边考量着这个有些奇特的地方。  
这应当是用念构建的一个近乎于结界的地方，念的范围内，施念的人可以无限制的复原周围的迷宫设定，但不能做更改。而陷入其中的人若是通过单方面破坏，反而会加速迷宫本身的修复。若是同时有两人进入的话……  
伊路迷再一次轻松解决了从身后偷袭自己的魔术师，颇为失望得摇摇头。  
若是有两人或以上的人数进入其中，便会有傀儡出现，造成互相攻击的场面。  
就好比在他身后躺了一地的小丑傀儡。  
不过如此说来，西索也来了？  
正是巧得很。  
充满了探究精神的伊路迷一边前进一边对整个迷宫结构和念的组成进行解析，这个任务本身没什么难度，倒是目标对象的念力非常有趣。  
念可以构成空间，可以附着在空间傀儡上。更有意思的是傀儡是真实存在的不会因为被攻击而消失，但却能充分模仿出进入迷宫者的模样和能力。  
当然，能力或许实在差了一点。  
再一次顺手丢开被自己拧断了脖子的傀儡，伊路迷打破左手边的玻璃，又往下重击地面，跳入了念力迷宫的空间里。  
“游戏结束了。”  
目标对象倒下的瞬间，另有扑克从他身后飞来。空气被风声割破，极快的攻向伊路迷的脖子和手腕。  
手指拨开卡片的刹那或许是有些大意了，轻微的痛感伴随着血丝从面颊的皮肤上渗出来，反击的钉子破开了黏性的念力屏障，被来人捏在手里，钉尖堪堪停留在他眼皮的前方。  
“哟~好久不见~♥”  
西索打着招呼，丢开手上被自己拽着头发拖到这里的傀儡，看向站在他面前的伊路迷，道：“看来这次是真的了~♠”  
“嗯，被你耽误了不少时间，希望你有足够的理由用来打折。”  
“本来是我的果实呢~♠”  
西索非常不愉快的看向面前的杀手，不过在看到另一侧的自己模样的傀儡的时候忍不住笑了起来：“既然任务结束了，不如去喝一杯？♦”  
“好。”  
长发杀手收敛起全身的杀气，仿佛一个最普通的人一般走在西索身边。  
“走吧。”  
“好~♥”

 

——End


End file.
